


Double dates in the shadow world

by VirtualHearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Domestic Malec, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Malec, malec live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: Malec and clizzy double dateOr where Alec just wants his sister to be happy but he's pouting anyway





	

"Magnus, I can't find my shoes. Or literally any shoes for that matter. Do we really have to go to dinner with my sister and her girlfriend? Isn't that a little weird?" 

Magnus looked at alec in the mirror, standing behind him as he fixed the collar of his shirt before turning around and looking down.

"Alec, you're already wearing shoes. And we are going."

"Why?" Alec complained

"Because you love your sister and you want her to be happy." Magnus replied, and he knew he was right.

He walked out of the bathroom and into their closet to grab his own coat and Alec's. He handed Alec, who was still pouting, his coat and hurried him out of the bedroom and towards the front door. 

"Where are we meeting them again?" Alec said in fake confusion trying to stall his boyfriend, and keep him from leaving the loft.

"Same resteraunt, Alexander. You and me are both going and we're gonna have fun and isabelle is going to be happy and in love. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I want that but what does it have to do with me?"

Magnus looked at him in disbelief and slight amusment. 

"She just wants to see you get along with clary. Now go, we're gonna walk there so you better move quickly or we'll be late."

Alec sighed dramatically and walked out the door slowly, dragging his feet as he did so.

"Drama queen," Magnus teased.

And it made alec laugh and start acting less like a child as him and magnus walked out onto the sidewalk on their way to meet Izzy and clary.

·········································

 

"Izzy, stop messing with your hair, you keep hitting me with it," clary complained and izzy looked at her sheepishly as she pulled her hair over her shoulders and let it sit.

"Sorry I just want this to go well. We haven't been around alec much since we started dating and I just want you and him to get along. You're the most important people in my life." 

Clary smiled at her and grabbed her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Plus we need couple friends and I want Magnus bane."

This time clary laughed at her girlfriend's words.

"Everything will be fine, Iz. We already know Magnus is gonna make Alec behave and I wouldn't do anything to mess this up. I know how much your family means to you."

Izzy nodded but still looked worried as Alec and Magnus walked in. Probably because Magnus was Practically dragging her brother through the door.

"Oh god," izzy whispered under her breath just as Magnus and Alec reached the table.

"Clary, Isabelle, it's nice to see you two again," Magnus said smiling and pulling out a chair for Alec and forcing the boy into it before sitting down himself.

"Hey, Magnus. Hey Alec," Clary waved at them even though they were right across the table.

Alec reached across and grabbed his sister's hand, since he'd forgotten to hug her and she looked really worried. He felt bad for acting like a child when he should've been thinking about his baby sister. 

He smiled at them both and suggested they order some wine.

 

When the waiter came to the table they all just let magnus choose, seeing as he always seemed to know his alcohol and the rest of them were barely legal.

"This is fun," Magnus spoke up about 20 minutes into the evening, and izzy looked at Alec as if she expected him to say something stupid. Instead, he grabbed Magnus' hand over the table and agreed with his boyfriend.

"Yeah actually, this is really nice," he sounded almost like an adult before, "When do I get to tell clary embarrassing baby stories about izzy?"

Isabelle blushed and clary giggled, pushing her girlfriend's hair aside from where she had been trying to hide her face.

"She did try to cut her own hair once," Alec continued, "To look like someone she had seen. Good thing she's a shadowhunter and not a hairstylist."

Izzy glares at her brother but he didnt stop.

"It was not good. At all," izzy had started to laugh and clary commented on how cute she thought it was.

"Jace loves that story," Alec laughed looking around the table as if making sure everyone was happy. He looked sastistfied by izzy's smile as she started another story.

······································

About a half an hour later, they had already finished eating and Alec had suggested the girls come back with them for a drink. Magnus looked shocked at his boyfriend's suggestion but was glad he'd changed his attitude.

"Well this really is a date then," Magnus joked, "We're taking you home at the end of the night."

"Is that how most of your dates go?" Alec teased.

"Well you should know, you're always there too."

They all stood up ready to leave as magnus held the door for the other three, clary in the back. Isabelle and Alec had already walked ahead of them, chatting away, so Magnus took his stop next to clary and tried to start a conversation.

"So how do you think it went? Alec was quite reluctant to come."

"I think it went well," Clary said, but as if she was still thinking about the events of the night, turning them over in her head. "Izzy was really freaking out. She thought alec would try to start a fight with me. But thats just kind of what Alec and I do. Its not how it was when we first met, we're kinder to eachother now. Kinda close even. I guess she just didn't want it to be weird."

Magnus nodded and they walked along in silence, hands in their pockets until they reached Magnus and Alec's loft.

Alec walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, ushering everyone inside, kissing Magnus as he passed.

Magnus used his magic to prepare drinks, so they weren't sitting around in silence.

The four of them started talking, going through multiple topics fairly quickly. Izzy decided she was glad Clary had set this up. She loved Alec and she wanted nothing more than to always be close to her siblings. 

~~~~~~

Pretty soon the two girls were on their way out, and as soon as magnus closed the door behind them he turned around to gage alec's reaction.

"What?" the younger boy asked. "You were right, It was fun. And im glad they're happy."

On the other side of the door, Clary grabbed izzys hand and led her outside where she kissed her and asked if she was alright. Which izzy answered with a genuine smile and they both knew this was gonna work out just fine.


End file.
